Lover's Lane
by Remedy's Melody
Summary: DJ Candy Lost her memory! will she ever regain it? who will help her? but for now, she is needed to build back up the racing spirit that lies within this town. But what happens when she doesn't go down easy? will somebody try to kill her? *spoil alert* join candy to find out if she ever get her memory back and who she likes.
1. Chapter 1

**A World to Race In**

**DJ Candy's P.O.V**

I was walking. But I was asleep. I didn't understand at the time, but I couldn't tell where I was, but I was somewhere! The only question to that is where is here?

as I walked me way into this town that I had no business being in, considering I saw no one outside. Not a sound was made besides the wind blowing in a whisper and sand being blown by it. Everything looks so creepy. Not a soul in sight. That's when everything went black...

**Regular P.O.V**

She kept walking like a mindless zombie. But I didn't last for long. As soon as she was in the middle of the road that she stopped dead in he tracks. It was midnight and the mayor had just got back from visiting her sister because she had gotten married. She was on her way back, she wasn't looking because she was fiddling with something she had in the passengers side of the vehicle. When she looked up for a second she saw her standing in the middle of the road and slammed on her breaks. Just half an inch away from hitting her. _'that was a close one, or I would have been sued'_ she thought to herself. She got out. But the girl Continue to stand there. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" the Mayor asked the mystery girl. And right in that moment... she collapsed.

The mayor wasn't sure what to do at 3:30 in the morning. She tried and picked her up and put her in the back seat of her vehicle and drove to her office. Once in she got her inside and fixed comfortably on the couch that was in there. Put a blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold. The reason being is because she wasn't planning to leave her office just yet. There was things to be done, and things to think about! But she also had to figure what to do with this girl she found. Almost immediately someone came to her head that would and could look after this girl for the mean time. They also had extra room in their home so she didn't see why not? Though convincing him would prove to be a challenge. But she was the Mayor after all. He couldn't say no even if he could! _'He maybe stubborn and rude as well as self-centered...but I just have this gut feeling that he and this strange girl could cooperate on a decent level. And I will have to talk to summer about her moving in with him for the mean time' _Thought the Mayor. She let out a sigh. She quite know what to do if something ever happened to this girl. But it would certainly be on her head! She didn't want that. AS She went back to her vehicle to get all the papers she needed for work. She looked up in the sky. As she looked at the moon with a breeze blowing by and many, many stars shining out in the night sky. she just had a feeling that everything was gonna be alright. She went back in and turned off the main light after turning on her desk light so she could see without disturbing her slumber. She sat down, put on her glasses, pulled papers out on the old race track owned by that old coot, Ol'Gabby . _'He still isn't gonna give up on that race track is he?' _She thought to herself, shaking her head in the process. And the thought of that old race track got her thinking. _'What if she'd agree to race with the others?' _She clapped her hands together and looked up at her. _'That's it! but if she doesn't know then he'll have to train her. She may just the person we've been waiting for!' _Her final thought before she continued with the stack of papers she had to go through.

It was morning. And just a couple of streets away was a house that was big, but not all that big for a one bedroom. And who was living in this house? Nun other than Chaz McFreely! Yes people it was he that got up, got dressed by lunch. He stepped out the door and walked over to Ol'Gabby's race track. He would go there practically all the time if someone wasn't keeping him by getting him to do something else! Where Chaz lived wasn't that far from the old race track. Whenever he went there was to race, practice stunts, or just sit there looking at it. He was disappointed that the Mayor is still planning to take it down. Also another reason he kept going there. He's lived a good chunk of his life there, not saying he's been there since childhood, no! But has been there since he turned sixteen. he is seventeen now, a couple of weeks before what recently happened last night, was his birthday. It's the only day where everybody would leave him alone. Yes he does go to the race track, but they'll bother him when he's done racing or a stunt. He usually sleep the day away, but when he wakes up, there are lots of presents there.

Now the people of Wheeler are kind hearted and opened armed people. But this poor town is falling apart. Why? Well, it's because their star racer disappeared and ever since then races started to come to a stop. And eventually the tourist stopped coming too. Which that had left bad business for the people who lived there. Now and days, if the people were hungry (which wasn't that many), Chef Gino Delicioso just cooks and serves them. Mayor always thanks him and says she appreciate it. and it's not like he minds! He knows what it's like.

Anyway, Chaz was walking right up to Ol' Gabby. Which he was closing the gate (that was right in front of his house) shut. "What are you doing!?" Chaz yelled out. "He he he, Wondering when ya get here" Gabby replied. "You got another week before you shut it down for good.", "Yea well, listen boy, You only been here for two years." Sure he's been here for a short time but this place quickly grew on him. "Well, yea but-" he looked down to the ground then looked back up. "Well you know what! I'm going to talk to the Mayor and nothing you can do can stop me!" And marched off. "Good luck" Ol'Gabby said to himself as he continue to lean on the top bar of the gate. _'Well he's got spunk. But i really do hope he can change her mind. I love this track just as much as he does' _Thought Ol'Gabby.


	2. Chapter 2

**A World to Race In**

**(I own nothing but the plot)**

**DJ Candy's P.O.V**

I was walking. But I was asleep. I didn't understand at the time, but I couldn't tell where I was, but I was somewhere! The only question to that is where is here?

as I walked me way into this town that I had no business being in, considering I saw no one outside. Not a sound was made besides the wind blowing in a whisper and sand being blown by it. Everything looks so creepy. Not a soul in sight. That's when everything went black...

**Regular P.O.V**

She kept walking like a mindless zombie. But I didn't last for long. As soon as she was in the middle of the road that she stopped dead in he tracks. It was midnight and the mayor had just got back from visiting her sister because she had gotten married. She was on her way back, she wasn't looking because she was fiddling with something she had in the passengers side of the vehicle. When she looked up for a second she saw her standing in the middle of the road and slammed on her breaks. Just half an inch away from hitting her. _'that was a close one, or I would have been sued'_ she thought to herself. She got out. But the girl Continue to stand there. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" the Mayor asked the mystery girl. And right in that moment... she collapsed.

The mayor wasn't sure what to do at 3:30 in the morning. She tried and picked her up and put her in the back seat of her vehicle and drove to her office. Once in she got her inside and fixed comfortably on the couch that was in there. Put a blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold. The reason being is because she wasn't planning to leave her office just yet. There was things to be done, and things to think about! But she also had to figure what to do with this girl she found. Almost immediately someone came to her head that would and could look after this girl for the mean time. They also had extra room in their home so she didn't see why not? Though convincing him would prove to be a challenge. But she was the Mayor after all. He couldn't say no even if he could! _'He maybe stubborn and rude as well as self-centered...but I just have this gut feeling that he and this strange girl could cooperate on a decent level. And I will have to talk to summer about her moving in with him for the mean time' _Thought the Mayor. She let out a sigh. She quite know what to do if something ever happened to this girl. But it would certainly be on her head! She didn't want that. AS She went back to her vehicle to get all the papers she needed for work. She looked up in the sky. As she looked at the moon with a breeze blowing by and many, many stars shining out in the night sky. she just had a feeling that everything was gonna be alright. She went back in and turned off the main light after turning on her desk light so she could see without disturbing her slumber. She sat down, put on her glasses, pulled papers out on the old race track owned by that old coot, Ol'Gabby . _'He still isn't gonna give up on that race track is he?' _She thought to herself, shaking her head in the process. And the thought of that old race track got her thinking. _'What if she'd agree to race with the others?' _She clapped her hands together and looked up at her. _'That's it! but if she doesn't know then he'll have to train her. She may just the person we've been waiting for!' _Her final thought before she continued with the stack of papers she had to go through.

It was morning. And just a couple of streets away was a house that was big, but not all that big for a one bedroom. And who was living in this house? Nun other than Chaz McFreely! Yes people it was he that got up, got dressed by lunch. He stepped out the door and walked over to Ol'Gabby's race track. He would go there practically all the time if someone wasn't keeping him by getting him to do something else! Where Chaz lived wasn't that far from the old race track. Whenever he went there was to race, practice stunts, or just sit there looking at it. He was disappointed that the Mayor is still planning to take it down. Also another reason he kept going there. He's lived a good chunk of his life there, not saying he's been there since childhood, no! But has been there since he turned sixteen. He is seventeen now, a couple of weeks before what recently happened last night, was his birthday. It's the only day where everybody would leave him alone. Yes he does go to the race track, but they'll bother him when he's done racing or a stunt. He usually sleep the day away, but when he wakes up, there are lots of presents there.

Now the people of Wheeler are kind hearted and opened armed people. But this poor town is falling apart. Why? Well, it's because their star racer disappeared and ever since then races started to come to a stop. And eventually the tourist stopped coming too. Which that had left bad business for the people who lived there. Now and days, if the people were hungry (which wasn't that many), Chef Gino Delicioso just cooks and serves them. Mayor always thanks him and says she appreciate it. and it's not like he minds! He knows what it's like.

Anyway, Chaz was walking right up to Ol' Gabby. Which he was closing the gate (that was right in front of his house) shut. "What are you doing!?" Chaz yelled out. "He he he, Wondering when ya get here" Gabby replied. "You got another week before you shut it down for good.", "Yea well, listen boy, You only been here for two years." Sure he's been here for a short time but this place quickly grew on him. "Well, yea but-" he looked down to the ground then looked back up. "Well you know what! I'm going to talk to Mayor Rosalyn and nothing you can do can stop me!" And marched off. "Good luck" Ol'Gabby said to himself as he continue to lean on the top bar of the gate. _'Well he's got spunk, I'll give him that. But i really do hope he can change her mind. I love this track just as much as he does' _Thought Ol'Gabby.

**Mayor's Office**

Inside of the Mayor's office, the sun was shinning through the windows giving some light in the room. Just as her eyes were starting to flutter open, the door slammed open. With a big THUD! Rosalyn was so startled that it sent shivers down her spine as she held her hands up. **(you know how girls have nails, well she held them up like she was going to scratch something).** "I wish you wouldn't barge in like that!" Rosalyn stated with a sigh as she turned around in her chair. "Well I wouldn't have you barge in if you answered the door!". Balling his fits as he makes his stance. he quickly walked up to her desk and leaned on it with his hands. "Be quite!" she said in a shouting type whisper. Apparently he didn't understand what she meant so she pointed to the green on that was to her left next to the wall that just so happen to have a sleeping blond girl on it. He turned his head. He just stood there and stared at her. As if she could tell him what happened to him two years ago.

If your wondering, Chaz just didn't just travel a lot, but he also just didn't decide to live there for the next two years either. Actually, he lost his memory. It was a town that was way far off where Motor city (which was the name of the town ). He was doing some business when he noticed him walking around as if he had lost something important. So he walked up to him and asked if he was alright. "Ummm... I'm not too sure if I am?" then he asked "Well what do ya mean by that?". "Well, I know who I am, what I like, what I love to do,...but I can't seem to remember where I am or even how I got here? I was passed out over around the corner there and just kept walking around since then." He responded. Being the kind hearted person he sort a is. He decided to take him back to town with him. Learned who he was (his name), and what he like to do, what he likes on practically all subjects and that he wanted to be a stunt man like his dad. At least he thinks his dad was a stunt man anyway. Ol'Gabby's brother moved away about four years ago so since he live at _his _garage/house, that he might as well let him live there. And the way Chaz paid him back was to work for him. He wasn't as young as he use to be and so after discussing it for about five eight minutes he gave in and agreed that he would work for him. Ol'Gabby was kind a shocked to see him awing at the place. But wasn't shocked when he showed him the race track. And just half a week Chaz had asked why was there a race track there but nobody was there or even testing their vehicles or something there? Then Ol'Gabby explained it to him. "The reason why ain't nobody doing anything there is cause there is practically nobody that has a car to race there. Not that we don't have the technology to do so. It's just that we had a famous racer on our hands. Everything revolved around because of him. Since the day he disappeared was the day things went down hill. Until everything and everybody that came to see his legendary racing skills. Everybody loved to see him race...". "so when he left so did everybody else?". "Not entirely everybody else. Those who lived here their whole lives can't live. Even if they want to they couldn't. Why would anyone wanna leave behind the only thing they know? Especially if they love it so well." "So what you're saying is that if someone was as good as him, that people would start coming back!?". Thinking it through. "Well, it's not that simple boy. Nobodies ever tried to be as good as him." He laughed at the thought at someone trying to do that. "Well...Could you teach me? Try my luck with it?". And from then on he trained him how to drive and all that, and pretty soon he was a pro. Though, Gabby told him At first that there wasn't much he could do on his on. There was nobody to ace against. From then on, the two became close friends.

Now, back to the present. Roselyn saw that he was staring at her. "Hey. you okay?". Just then all his thoughts of his past rushed out of his mind. "Yea. Who's she?". Tilting his head at her. "Well it's a good thing you asked


	3. Chapter 3

**A World to Race In**

**(I own nothing but the plot)**

**DJ Candy's P.O.V**

I was walking. But I was asleep. I didn't understand at the time, but I couldn't tell where I was, but I was somewhere! The only question to that is where is here?

as I walked me way into this town that I had no business being in, considering I saw no one outside. Not a sound was made besides the wind blowing in a whisper and sand being blown by it. Everything looks so creepy. Not a soul in sight. That's when everything went black...

**Regular P.O.V**

She kept walking like a mindless zombie. But I didn't last for long. As soon as she was in the middle of the road that she stopped dead in he tracks. It was midnight and the mayor had just got back from visiting her sister because she had gotten married. She was on her way back, she wasn't looking because she was fiddling with something she had in the passengers side of the vehicle. When she looked up for a second she saw her standing in the middle of the road and slammed on her breaks. Just half an inch away from hitting her. _'that was a close one, or I would have been sued'_ she thought to herself. She got out. But the girl Continue to stand there. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" the Mayor asked the mystery girl. And right in that moment... she collapsed.

The mayor wasn't sure what to do at 3:30 in the morning. She tried and picked her up and put her in the back seat of her vehicle and drove to her office. Once in she got her inside and fixed comfortably on the couch that was in there. Put a blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold. The reason being is because she wasn't planning to leave her office just yet. There was things to be done, and things to think about! But she also had to figure what to do with this girl she found. Almost immediately someone came to her head that would and could look after this girl for the mean time. They also had extra room in their home so she didn't see why not? Though convincing him would prove to be a challenge. But she was the Mayor after all. He couldn't say no even if he could! _'He maybe stubborn and rude as well as self-centered...but I just have this gut feeling that he and this strange girl could cooperate on a decent level. And I will have to talk to summer about her moving in with him for the mean time' _Thought the Mayor. She let out a sigh. She quite know what to do if something ever happened to this girl. But it would certainly be on her head! She didn't want that. AS She went back to her vehicle to get all the papers she needed for work. She looked up in the sky. As she looked at the moon with a breeze blowing by and many, many stars shining out in the night sky. she just had a feeling that everything was gonna be alright. She went back in and turned off the main light after turning on her desk light so she could see without disturbing her slumber. She sat down, put on her glasses, pulled papers out on the old race track owned by that old coot, Ol'Gabby . _'He still isn't gonna give up on that race track is he?' _She thought to herself, shaking her head in the process. And the thought of that old race track got her thinking. _'What if she'd agree to race with the others?' _She clapped her hands together and looked up at her. _'That's it! but if she doesn't know then he'll have to train her. She may just the person we've been waiting for!' _Her final thought before she continued with the stack of papers she had to go through.

It was morning. And just a couple of streets away was a house that was big, but not all that big for a one bedroom. And who was living in this house? Nun other than Chaz McFreely! Yes people it was he that got up, got dressed by lunch. He stepped out the door and walked over to Ol'Gabby's race track. He would go there practically all the time if someone wasn't keeping him by getting him to do something else! Where Chaz lived wasn't that far from the old race track. Whenever he went there was to race, practice stunts, or just sit there looking at it. He was disappointed that the Mayor is still planning to take it down. Also another reason he kept going there. He's lived a good chunk of his life there, not saying he's been there since childhood, no! But has been there since he turned sixteen. He is seventeen now, a couple of weeks before what recently happened last night, was his birthday. It's the only day where everybody would leave him alone. Yes he does go to the race track, but they'll bother him when he's done racing or a stunt. He usually sleep the day away, but when he wakes up, there are lots of presents there.

Now the people of Wheeler are kind hearted and opened armed people. But this poor town is falling apart. Why? Well, it's because their star racer disappeared and ever since then races started to come to a stop. And eventually the tourist stopped coming too. Which that had left bad business for the people who lived there. Now and days, if the people were hungry (which wasn't that many), Chef Gino Delicioso just cooks and serves them. Mayor always thanks him and says she appreciate it. and it's not like he minds! He knows what it's like.

Anyway, Chaz was walking right up to Ol' Gabby. Which he was closing the gate (that was right in front of his house) shut. "What are you doing!?" Chaz yelled out. "He he he, Wondering when ya get here" Gabby replied. "You got another week before you shut it down for good.", "Yea well, listen boy, You only been here for two years." Sure he's been here for a short time but this place quickly grew on him. "Well, yea but-" he looked down to the ground then looked back up. "Well you know what! I'm going to talk to Mayor Rosalyn and nothing you can do can stop me!" And marched off. "Good luck" Ol'Gabby said to himself as he continue to lean on the top bar of the gate. _'Well he's got spunk, I'll give him that. But i really do hope he can change her mind. I love this track just as much as he does' _Thought Ol'Gabby.

**Mayor's Office**

Inside of the Mayor's office, the sun was shinning through the windows giving some light in the room. Just as her eyes were starting to flutter open, the door slammed open. With a big THUD! Rosalyn was so startled that it sent shivers down her spine as she held her hands up. **(you know how girls have nails, well she held them up like she was going to scratch something).** "I wish you wouldn't barge in like that!" Rosalyn stated with a sigh as she turned around in her chair. "Well I wouldn't have you barge in if you answered the door!". Balling his fits as he makes his stance. he quickly walked up to her desk and leaned on it with his hands. "Be quite!" she said in a shouting type whisper. Apparently he didn't understand what she meant so she pointed to the green on that was to her left next to the wall that just so happen to have a sleeping blond girl on it. He turned his head. He just stood there and stared at her. As if she could tell him what happened to him two years ago.

If your wondering, Chaz just didn't just travel a lot, but he also just didn't decide to live there for the next two years either. Actually, he lost his memory. It was a town that was way far off where Motor city (which was the name of the town ). He was doing some business when he noticed him walking around as if he had lost something important. So he walked up to him and asked if he was alright. "Ummm... I'm not too sure if I am?" then he asked "Well what do ya mean by that?". "Well, I know who I am, what I like, what I love to do,...but I can't seem to remember where I am or even how I got here? I was passed out over around the corner there and just kept walking around since then." He responded. Being the kind hearted person he sort a is. He decided to take him back to town with him. Learned who he was (his name), and what he like to do, what he likes on practically all subjects and that he wanted to be a stunt man like his dad. At least he thinks his dad was a stunt man anyway. Ol'Gabby's brother moved away about four years ago so since he live at _his _garage/house, that he might as well let him live there. And the way Chaz paid him back was to work for him. He wasn't as young as he use to be and so after discussing it for about five eight minutes he gave in and agreed that he would work for him. Ol'Gabby was kind a shocked to see him awing at the place. But wasn't shocked when he showed him the race track. And just half a week Chaz had asked why was there a race track there but nobody was there or even testing their vehicles or something there? Then Ol'Gabby explained it to him. "The reason why ain't nobody doing anything there is cause there is practically nobody that has a car to race there. Not that we don't have the technology to do so. It's just that we had a famous racer on our hands. Everything revolved around because of him. Since the day he disappeared was the day things went down hill. Until everything and everybody that came to see his legendary racing skills. Everybody loved to see him race...". "so when he left so did everybody else?". "Not entirely everybody else. Those who lived here their whole lives can't live. Even if they want to they couldn't. Why would anyone wanna leave behind the only thing they know? Especially if they love it so well." "So what you're saying is that if someone was as good as him, that people would start coming back!?". Thinking it through. "Well, it's not that simple boy. Nobodies ever tried to be as good as him." He laughed at the thought at someone trying to do that. "Well...Could you teach me? Try my luck with it?". And from then on he trained him how to drive and all that, and pretty soon he was a pro. Though, Gabby told him At first that there wasn't much he could do on his on. There was nobody to ace against. From then on, the two became close friends.

Now, back to the present. Roselyn saw that he was staring at her. "Hey. you okay?". Just then all his thoughts of his past rushed out of his mind."Yea. Who's she?". Tilting his head at her. "Well it's a good thing you asked. 'Cause you are going to be the on who looks after her!" Clapping her hands together in joy. Seeing the look on Chaz's face, it was priceless. But Roselyn knew she would have to tell him about her whole idea. "Look, I know you aren't thrilled about this-", "Got that right!". he said interrupting her, but she continued on. "-but you're the only I know who would be compatible with her. And that for a fact I just found her last night walking in the middle of the street. I almost hit her, and when I got out to see if she was alright...she just collapsed. So I brought her here so she could rest while I did some paper work." Roselyn said. "And eventually you passed out when doing so, huh?" Replied Chaz. "Basically yea. But that's not the entire story. I think this girl could be a key to your past." She Said as she was hoping he would understand. He didn't see it but she had a worried look in her eyes. "I told you already what I remember about myself. I know what I like on all subjects, I know when I was born and what my name is as well as how tall I am and the color of my eyes and hair. I just don't see what she could possible know anything about me. I don't I even ever seen her before now." Chaz looked irritated about him babysitting some girl that Roselyn said "might" have a connection to his past. Even if he did agree to do it, but nothing about him showed up not once in the end, then he had done that for no reason and that this whole thing had done nothing but waste his time. "I know you get defensive whenever someone brings that subject up, but I have a very strong feeling that she could be the one we've been waiting for." Roselyn finished. She saw that that last part had spiked some interest in him. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Chaz. "well, since you love that race track next to Ol'Gabby's place, and you love racing yourself. I was thinking either you help watching her and teaching her how to race then I won't shut down the race track.". Folding her arms across her chest and giving him a stern look to let him know she was serious. "That is why you came, isn't it?" She asked. Taken back by this, which he never knew she would ever try and black male him, or anybody for that matter. "That's Black Male!". He shouted, pointing a finger at her. "So, what will it be then?" Roselyn knew him all too well when it comes to his favorite race track. And even he knew that! So, he did what the rest of us would have done if we were black maled too. He gave in."Fine. I'll watch over her, but-". That's where Roselyn interrupted him and told him how he's gonna do exactly that. "Well you don't need to ask. My plan on that is I know that you have an extra room in your house." Taken her seat at her desk again, with a smirk on her face. Chaz had yet another shacked look on his face. He knew exactly where this was going. "Absolutely not! I refuse to do that!" Slamming his on her desk once again. Roselyn tilted to her side to see if he had woken her up with his yelling and slamming. "You have to. There's nowhere else for her to stay. And how else are you supposed to keep an eye on her? Besides, I have you in black male, remember?" once again, but this time given Roselyn and irritated look mixed with angry look. "Fine, anything else you're gonna throw at me?" He said as he leaned on her desk with one of his arms. "Actually yes. She stays with you. She goes where you go. She gets trained by you with help from two others, I will talk with them and I forgot to answer you question earlier on what I meant by she could be the one we've been waiting for. What I meant is if you teach her to be a racer and she turns out loving it like you. Then maybe, just maybe we could set up races and you two could race it out. If people think you're really goo then more and more racers would come!" She said Hoping he would agree.

**Chaz's Pov.**


End file.
